The Second Rave party
by Norsehound
Summary: Having rave parties with their popularity, the Decepticons attempt to re-create another Rave with a much bigger sterio system and more people comming in. It is yet to be seen weather this is a good or bad thing...


The Rave dome they purchased had undergone some renovations since the last few fics, now having security checkpoints at the front with armed guards and guard dogs. They also had large signs making it very clear that this in fact was where tonight's party was being held.  
  
Like always, everyone was invited (Except the Beast Machines staff, they were kicked out for this party) and some other guests were invited as well.  
  
Not into the party yet, Sleeping, Starscream, and other Decepticons in the Sleeping's fics were getting things set at the last minute and preparing for the ultra-rave number two.  
  
Earlier they had debated brining in the ultra-sound speakers they had during the Propellerheads invasion…but it was then that Fubar figured even if they put them on their sides they couldn't fit into the dome.  
  
Then Rumble suggested they just use it outside- after all the music could go anywhere…even through re-enforced rave dome walls.  
  
But to everyone's dismay they discovered that the local power manager had gone insane when he saw how much power that was going to be required to power the thing.  
  
So they decided to use the speaker system in the dome instead.  
  
Anyway, backstage, Starscream asked, "Power okay over there!?"  
  
"Yup!" Thumbed Sleeping as he slammed the big powercord in.  
  
Lights came on and the mirriorballs lights, strobe lights, and other things associated with a rave party were running.  
  
That's when Demonstrator transformed into a billboard and flashed:  
  
THE TITLE!  
  
Which happens to be:  
  
The big rave MK II  
  
OR  
  
Another Maximal Acid trip  
  
OR  
  
Why these things can be really fun.  
  
Concept and idea by: Norsehound  
  
Written by: Norsehound  
  
Suggested by: Norsehound (Erm…actually the Mytecnchi.com Message board RPG…but anyway)  
  
Designed by: Norsehound  
  
Funded by: Well you get the idea  
  
Credits: Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm…must I repeat myself? Okay, for the sake of preventing from being sued, Transformers, yes Transformers does not belong to me. Mum-Rah doesn't either. The only people who DO belong to me are Sleeping and the DeceptiBeds, Fubar, Demonstrator, and any other custom characters that belong to me.  
  
Now then, shall we go on?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Loud music, wild dancing, and other insanity rocked the newcomers in as they entered.  
  
The Maximals, wielding free guest passes, got in and looked around.  
  
"Cool!" Chimed both Cheetors.  
  
The BW Primal ordered, "Okay Maximals, listen up, we're to go and have fun."  
  
"Erm…we kinda knew that already boss monkey…" Replied Rattrap.  
  
"Well….okay…" Pouted Optimus and trudged after the group.  
  
"Why do I have the sudden urge to scream Spam?" Asked Bluestreak as he entered.  
  
The RID crew entered and looked around.  
  
"Well…we're back." Said Prowl and looked around, "So where do we go first?"  
  
Prime looked around, "Let's spilt up."  
  
And that they did.  
  
However, their evil counterparts the Predicons (RID) Were hatching a plan…well Megatron was.  
  
"Okay listen up you buffoons!" Called Megatron, "Today's objective is to seize control of this dome. And since the Decepticons have gone AWOL to do some other stuff, I've gone and recruited some more villains of evil from other places to come and help us."  
  
"Oh goody! So we won't loose the dance competition!" Called Gas Skunk.  
  
"Be silent!" Rumbled Megatron and turned to pull a large sarcophagus from his storage unit thingy.  
  
"Hey! A dead guy!" Announced Slapper.  
  
"No! A plot device!" Called Darkscream.  
  
"NO you morons!" Screamed Megatron and slammed the sarcophagus on the ground.  
  
It creaked open to reveal,  
  
"I am Mum-Rah! The Ever… hey! Nachos! I haven't had that in ages…"  
  
The blue-skinned and red-robed bandaged mummy-man from the Thundercats stepped out of his sarcophagus and meandered past the Predicons to the snack table.  
  
"…And he's supposed to help us!?" Asked Slapper.  
  
"What's he gonna do? Fall down and die?"  
  
"No you fools!" Boomed Megatron; "Mum-Rah the Ever living is the most evil and deadly villains of the animated universe! He even made it to superdefromers.com!"  
  
There was a collective gasp from the Predicons. Anyone not a transformer who made it to the Superdeformers was revered as a very important person.  
  
So this meant-  
  
"Anyway, we should enjoy ourselves until we hatch our plan…" Smiled Megatron and rubbed his hands together.  
  
So the group dispersed to do other things until the right time…  
  
Meanwhile, another plan was going to be hatched.  
  
Large rolls of TP and fully loaded Water balloons and squirt guns were prepared and stocked just behind a door.  
  
Tankor pretended not to know anything about it as he motored on back into the crowds.  
  
And still elsewhere more people were joining the fun.  
  
While Erector was being held up at the gates and rifling through his ID cards, the Autobots entered and got into the group.  
  
"Hi guys!" Called Prowl as he approached the RID Autobot brothers.  
  
"Hey Prowl!" Called Prowl.  
  
"So Prowl, any news about that new comic?" Asked Bluestreak.  
  
"Well I did hear they're selling issue #2…" Replied Prowl.  
  
Then another Prowl showed up, "Hi guys, Prowl, Prowl."  
  
"Hey! Another Prowl!" Called Prowl.  
  
Prowl rubbed his chin, "Wait a sec, how can this be?"  
  
"I'm the TF 2002 version." Replied Prowl, "Norsehound's other creation."  
  
"Great, so what does this mean?" pleaded Bluestreak.  
  
Prowl shrugged, "Means we get more clones running around."  
  
Just then Rumble ran past waving a traffic cone. They all watched him run past.  
  
"Not again…" Muttered the Prowls.  
  
Omega Supreme stood behind the snack bar and was eyeing the suspicious-looking mummy man at the end of the table slurping up the nachos when he did a double-take on an a passing Rumble who was on a bicycle.  
  
Then he looked across the dance floor at some of the TF 2002 members.  
  
"Hey! You're Omega supreme right?" Asked Rumble with Rumble and two Ravages below him.  
  
The TF2002 Rumble asked, "Hey! Isn't he supposed to be bigger?"  
  
"Yeah! The guy was a mountain!" Added the TF 2002 Frenzy.  
  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Replied Omega Supreme, "Now stop scaring the customers."  
  
"Hey! Let's go harass the RID Megatron!" Suggested the G1 Rumble.  
  
"Yeah!" Chimed the rest of the cassettes as they jogged off to cause more mayhem.  
  
Omega Supreme watched the delinquents disappear and turned at a raspy voice, "Excuse me…but do you have any Mountain dew?"  
  
Omega Supreme dug his claw into the soda bin and it emerged with a cold, fresh Mountain dew. He set it in front of the suspicious mummy-man.  
  
"Why thank you…" Rumbled Mum-Rah the ever living as he uncapped the bottle and started downing the Mountain dew.  
  
Omega Supreme considered calling security but he guessed he would probably regret it later on, so he didn't.  
  
Meanwhile, the door was being closely guarded by the Bedicons and Fubar.  
  
They all glared down at the incoming guests, and even Tired waved lazily at an incoming Aleta-1.  
  
But Fubar and the beds all turned as the security failed to stop two individuals.  
  
"SWEET!Igettobeinmyownravepartythisisawesomeanditsasleepingficsoevenbetter!"  
  
"This is great even though we're late!"  
  
Fubar examined the very big list of uninvited guests. Among them were two particular transformers that were on the Don'ts list.  
  
But rather than do it himself, Fubar called out, "IT'S BLUR AND WHEELIE!"  
  
Heads turned and clubs were raised.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Called Wheelie.  
  
Before they could take a step the two were flattened by the mop of Transformers and other characters who were close to the door.  
  
And after that only wafer-thin transformers were left to be swept away by the cleanup crews.  
  
Fubar frowned and resumed his duty of checking in the guests.  
  
As the Vehicons were overseeing operations, a peculiar object approached Tankor.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Tankor as another diagnostic drone hovered in front of him, "What do you want?"  
  
"It's me you idiot!" Exclaimed Megatron, "Thanks to the tampering of those Sleeping Decepticons my spark's been trapped in this…body!" Called Megatron, "Now, You must gather the troops and prepare for a retaliatory attack!"  
  
"Uh…no." Replied Tankor.  
  
"Why not!" Demanded the drone.  
  
Rhinox answered, "Well…frankly because we're working for them."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Now, be a good little drone and buzz off before I tell Starscream you're here."  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Fumed the little drone before flying off in a fit.  
  
Tankor could only laugh and returned to the party  
  
Crowds of Transformers had clumped around in discussions while some others were dancing.  
  
Reflector, as always, was busting out crazy moves at the front.  
  
But this time he had opposition.  
  
The TF2002 Reflector was also busting out crazy moves and was equally as impressive.  
  
The Tripedicus council heads bobbed with grim faces as they tried to judge this thing.  
  
At the front of the group, Jazz turned to Blaster, "Hey, why don't we get in there?"  
  
"You think we can match them?" Asked Blaster and nodded at Reflector.  
  
"Hey guys!" Spoke their TF2002 counterparts, "We've got two of us each, so why can't we go in and do that?"  
  
The counterparts nodded and hopped in the dance spree.  
  
"I wish I had a counterpart." Frowned Ceribros and walked elsewhere.  
  
Meanwhile at the door there was some more commotion as a pair of Techno-dragons tried to enter.  
  
"You guys on the guest list?" Asked Fubar as he clutched the huge clip-board.  
  
"Why…of course." Replied the red dragon in his robot mode, "This is Transformers is it not? And I am from Beast wars…"  
  
"I'm from RID." Replied the other dragon- almost identical to the first.  
  
"So what are your names?" Asked Fubar.  
  
"I'm Megatron. This is Cryotek."  
  
Fubar ran a huge finger down the list before agreeing, "You guys aren't on the banned list, so come on in."  
  
"Yes!" Cheered Megatron as he stepped forward, "Now, to find my conrads."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Cryotek.  
  
"First," Said the Dragon Megatron, "We'll find our troops. Then, we'll challenge Optimus primal and his buffoons to a dance challenge."  
  
"Um…last time I checked the Maximals pretty much had that down… at least that what I thought when I saw them in the instruction room."  
  
"Ah," Said Megatron and held up a finger, "But they haven't learned one form of dance art that I excel in."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Megatron whirled, "Line dancing."  
  
The Primes once again converged at the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Well…Here we area again." Spoke the G1 Prime.  
  
The RID Prime spoke up, "Yup. So, enjoying yourselves?"  
  
The Beast Machines Optimus whined, "I want my old body back…"  
  
Just then another Prime walked up, "Is this the 'circle of leadership?'  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the BW Optimus.  
  
The new Optimus replied, "I'm Optimus Prime from Armada."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What? Wasn't this party open to all transformers?"  
  
"Except Go-bots." Pointed out the BW Primal.  
  
"Well yeah…" Answered the Arsenal Prime.  
  
The RID Prime asked, "But what are you doing here? I mean, you haven't made an on-screen appearance yet!"  
  
"So? I've got a preview comic." Replied Prime.  
  
"I guess that counts." Replied the G1 Prime.  
  
Just then the TF2002 Prime approached, "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Responded the G1 Prime, "So, you're another clone?"  
  
"Looks that way. Better animated though." Said the TF2002 Prime.  
  
Then the RID Prime reasoned, "If you're here then does that mean the Tf2002 Megatron is here?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"And the Arsenal Megatron."  
  
There was panic.  
  
"Quick!" Called the RID Prime, "Split up and find them! We must stop them before they cause serious damage!"  
  
And so the Primes split up and tried to find their respective groups.  
  
"A real shame we can't do this more often." Said Jetfire to Thundercracker from TF2002. TC was wearing Autobot symbols and also was lounging in his seat.  
  
The VF-1J copy drank through his visor with a straw that ran into his drink and sighed, "Can't beat a rave party."  
  
"Nope." Answered TC.  
  
Just then Starscream approached (Sleeping version).  
  
"Having fun guys?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Yup." Answered Jetfire then asked, "Wait, you TF2002?"  
  
"No I run the place." Answered Starscream.  
  
However his counterpart showed up, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Both pointed at each other and called, "IMPOSTER!"  
  
"What a night…" Sighed Jetfire.  
  
The Arsenal Megatron looked about the room.  
  
Below him, a purple dinosaur also looked around.  
  
"So, this is the gigantic rave party you were telling me about." Rumbled the Arsenal Megatron.  
  
"Yes." Said the BW1 Megatron beneath him.  
  
The BW2 Megatron walked in and smiled, "Yes, revenge on Optimus Prime."  
  
"I came here for the party." Replied the Arsenal Megatron as he walked forward.  
  
"What?!" Asked both other Megatrons.  
  
The Arsenal Megatron shrugged, "My vacation. I'm doing what I want."  
  
"But…aren't you bent on universal domination?" Asked the BW2 Megatron.  
  
"Your forgetting," Spoke the Arsenal Megatron, "That universal conquest begins with the first steps. Those first steps are here."  
  
Both other Beast Wars Megatrons looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
Soundwave had been liking the way this was going. He was wearing a sleeping fic Icon to identify him as being from the Sleeping series, and was assisting Jerry Swindle in his DJ efforts.  
  
"Thanks for coming down here." Said Sleeping to Jerry Swindle.  
  
Swindle shrugged, "No problem. Hey, as long as you sub in for me on my show, kay?"  
  
"Sure." Shrugged Sleeping, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know."  
  
Back at the snack bar Omega Supreme looked back and forth. Aside from the argument between a pair of Starscreams at the end of the table, Mum-Rah the ever living seemed to be brooding in a corner.  
  
Then another form appeared, "Excuse me, but do you have any mountain dew?"  
  
Omega Supreme glared down at the new Starscream.  
  
"You're from Arsenal aren't you?" Asked Omega Supreme.  
  
"How'd ya guess?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Um…the sward."  
  
Starscream looked at the sward in his hand and stowed it, "Got any dew?"  
  
Supreme only handed him a bottle of fresh Mountain dew and the Screamer walked off.  
  
Omega Supreme then asked himself what his counterpart would look like…  
  
The Primes were still searching for any sign of Megatron…any Megatron. Any scrap of Megatron.  
  
They had drafted their respective groups (Well…any they could reach) And ordered them to find Megatron.  
  
So while the series' characters were searching for the Megatrons they knew about, the others weren't seen by those who never saw them before….  
  
For example, the RID Prowl and Sideburn walked right past a scheming Beast Wars No 1 and 2 Megatrons, while the Beast Machine Cheetor and Rattrap passed the RID Megatron who was talking to the G1 Thundercracker…  
  
And Starscream was still squabbling with himself by the snack corner.  
  
"I am the real Starscream!"  
  
"No I AM!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"I'm BETTER!"  
  
"No you're not, I am!"  
  
"I've got my own fics!"  
  
"I'm Better animated!"  
  
As the two continued to fight, Jetfire and the TF2002 Thundercracker were watching.  
  
"Popcorn?" Offered Jetfire. Thundercracker refused it to much on a chocolate bar.  
  
Meanwhile at the door some strange guests were starting to pop up.  
  
Fubar was now running down the guest list for someone called 'God Gundam."  
  
"Er…you're not a transformer are you?"  
  
The Gundam sighed and trudged back through the door.  
  
The next person to come in was a Go-Bot.  
  
Devestator noticed and yelled.  
  
Around Sixty multi-colored Ratbat units descended from the rafters of the entrance and ravaged the Go-bot. Then they all left to camp back in their spots.  
  
"Hey! This is the Go-Bot Optimus!" Called Devestator.  
  
Fubar slapped his forehead, "Oh Primus we weren't supposed to kill him! Quick, throw him in a trash can or something to keep him quiet!"  
  
Devestator did so.  
  
Just then a very large and very big winged form ducked through the combiner door; wielding a very big sward.  
  
"Hi." Greeted Predking.  
  
"Hi there." Replied Fubar, "We got you a special pass. Have fun." Said Fubar and thumbed to the party.  
  
"Thanks." Said Predking and stomped off. Transformers rushed out of the way of the large Combiner as he thundered towards the snack bar.  
  
Just then some strange trenchcoated man entered with what appeared to be a clown mask/sock thingy over his head.  
  
"Excuse me." Said the individual, "Is this the Gundam Rave party?"  
  
"Er…no…" Replied the Combiner, "I think you've mixed us up with the guys Next door."  
  
"Hmm…" Said Swartz Bruder, the Neo-Germany Gundam pilot, "I guess I mis-read the labels. These domes look the same…."  
  
And so the fighter left and Fubar suddenly found himself staring into the face of the RID Galvitron.  
  
"Oh. It's you."  
  
"Yes," Smiled Galvitron, "I was wondering if my…Ahem, Megatron counterpart happened to have passed through here."  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Good. He has something of mine which I want back desperately…"  
  
"Hey," Asked Fubar, "Would it happen to be that strange man-sized red sarcophagus that he was toting around in his pants?"  
  
"No it was my boxers! That thief has made off with my pride and joy glow-in-the-dark Skellitor Shorts!" Answered the white Predicon before thundering off.  
  
Fubar dismissed this and went back to guest check ins.  
  
Near the front of the stereo system the two Reflectors and the Jazz and Blasters were still busting out crazy dance moves, while the four cassettes bounced along on pogo-sticks.  
  
Sleeping decided to go enter the crowd and looked around.  
  
"Hello handsome." Spoke a voice.  
  
Sleeping's fin head turned to look into the face of Strika.  
  
"Hell there." Replied Sleeping, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How about you and I go find someplace private…" Replied Strika.  
  
"…"  
  
"C'mon…" She replied, tugging his arm.  
  
"Wait…" Muttered Sleeping to himself, "Isn't there a thing about main characters not having romantic relationships or something…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then Obsidian hovered over, "Strika! What are you doing?"  
  
Strika answered, "None of your business!"  
  
Obsidian crossed his arms, "You and that inferior bed were going to make out in a closet weren't you?"  
  
"….Yes…."  
  
"Funny, that's what I wanted to ask you." Replied Obsidian.  
  
"Get lost propellerhead!" Cried Strika.  
  
Then Sleeping remembered something about not saying that word…  
  
For spontaneously a Propellerhead craft appeared and abducted Obsidian right on the spot.  
  
"…Okay…"  
  
Sleeping snapped a finger, "Damn. That's what I forgot to talk to Norsehound about… Er…where were we again?"  
  
"The closet…"  
  
"Oh yea…" And Sleeping was lead by Strika to a very quiet place.  
  
Meanwhile the Soundwaves nodded at a new record and presented it to Swindle, who tossed it into the crowd as a Frisbee.  
  
Then they handed him a CD, which he installed into the track player.  
  
And so wild and crazy techno beats rocked the dome for a minute or so before Swindle changed it.  
  
So as he pulled out the CD it transformed and flew off.  
  
There were sweatdrops.  
  
"Wait a second!" Cried Soundwave, "That's Norsehound's own Ratbat!"  
  
"A CD?" Asked Swindle.  
  
"Yup. Remember that thing about the new Soundwave being a CD player?" Asked the G1 Soundwave.  
  
Just then the CD player transformed, "Someone mention my name?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Oh right, keep playing…" Muttered the new Soundwave as he transformed.  
  
Meanwhile the party was still rumbling with fun.  
  
The Optimus group still hadn't found the Megatrons, despite all their searching.  
  
"Great, so we have no sign of Megatron anywhere…" Spoke Optimus Prime from RID as he walked with the spychangers bounced into a blue dragon transformer, "Pardon me…Anyways, if we see Megatron or Galvitron I want you to come to me right away."  
  
"Yes Optimus!" Saluted the Spy changers and transformed to roll off.  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"No you shut up!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"No! You!"  
  
"I AM STARSCREAM!"  
  
"No, I AM STARSCREAM!!'  
  
"You're an impostor!"  
  
"No YOU are! I mean look at that face!"  
  
'I know, yours is hideous!"  
  
"No yours is! Mine's much better than yours!"  
  
"You're a collection of lines!"  
  
"SO are you!"  
  
"You sure you don't want this popcorn?" Asked Jetfire.  
  
"Yup." Answered TC.  
  
"Funny, you look like a giant floating head to me." Said Fubar at the door as he was checking in yet another Megatron.  
  
"Don't mock me!" Rumbled the head, "I am the great and powerful Megatron!"  
  
"Yeah yeah get in line." Said Fubar, "Anyway you check out. Now go…whatever into the party."  
  
"Yes!" Cheered the head as it floated off.  
  
Then Fubar turned to look down at a human, "Now who the hell are you?"  
  
"What?" Asked the brown-hared boy, "Er…is this-"  
  
"Next door." Thumbed Fubar.  
  
"Thanks…" Replied Amuro Ray as he ran next door.  
  
"God where are all these Gundam characters coming from? And where the hell's the UM?" Requested Fubar in Frustration.  
  
Devestator shrugged, "He's doing DJ Work next door."  
  
"Dandy…"  
  
At the front of the rave party Demonstrator was shifting and changing to various signs. Now he was flashing: "BUST A MOVE!!"  
  
At the front, Swindle asked, "Where did Sleeping run off to?"  
  
"Er…getting tugged into a closet." Answered Soundwave.  
  
"…This could be a bad thing."  
  
"How?" Asked the CD player.  
  
Swindle pointed, "Quiet you."  
  
Omega Supreme seemed to be good with business so far….  
  
"Excuse me…" Muttered Mum-Rah, "But can you tell me the time?"  
  
Omega Supreme rumbled, "Two minutes to midnight."  
  
"Thank you." Replied Mum-Rah the ever living as he swiped another Mountain dew, snapped off the cap and started devouring it as he walked into the audience.  
  
Omega supreme made a mental note to himself never to allow strange blue people with mummy-wraps and wearing red ever to come into the snack shack…  
  
"No! YOU ARE!"  
  
…Or red people in general…  
  
"I AM STARSCREAM!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Megatron looked at his watch and noticed the Predicons from RID were assembling.  
  
"Now, are we ready?" Asked Megatron.  
  
Gas Skunk inquired, "Um…Boss…do you really think we can pull this off?"  
  
"Yes! Now where's Mum-rah?"  
  
"The old dude? Here he comes!" Called Slapper.  
  
Just then Mum-Rah the ever living entered as he finished his mountain dew.  
  
"Are you ready?" Inquired Megatron.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Er…Midnight."  
  
"Then yes!" Declared Mum-rah.  
  
The speakers rumbled with the sounds of dramatic music and the crews looked over at the equipment.  
  
"Where the hell's the music coming from?"  
  
"I dunno!" Replied Soundwave.  
  
Then from the center of the room, Mum-Rah started his declaration, "Ancient Spirits of evil…"  
  
The Speakers started to move. Four of the huge emplacements dismounted themselves from the walls and re-shaped themselves into giant spirits-of-evil statues.  
  
"…Transform this decayed form into- MUM-RAH!! THE EVER LIVING!!!"  
  
Slapper watched the transformation in awe, "Man, why can't we do something like that?"  
  
Not only did Mum-rah loose half his mummy-wrapping, get a cool helmet and funky glowing tattoo and vicious talons for fingers, but he also grew six times his size.  
  
"Now then!" Rumbled Mum-Rah and pointed at the Predicons, "Who was the first one to mock my power!?"  
  
The Predicons were stone silent with fear.  
  
"It was you wasn't it!" Demanded Mum-Rah as he pointed at Slapper and started into a long and boring speech.  
  
Meanwhile Swindle and the Soundwaves were a bit more optimistic.  
  
"Maybe we can sell the speakers on E-Bay and gain millions." Suggested the Sleeping Soundwave.  
  
The other Soundwave nodded and Swindle asked, "Hey, you don't want 'em? I'll take 'em!"  
  
At the door Fubar knew something was wrong.  
  
"Aw man…we got another strange alien monster to deal with. Great." Muttered Fubar.  
  
"Quick!" Called the G1 Optimus Prime, "All Primes assemble!"  
  
From various places in the room the Primes assembled and the G1 Prime declared, "We must use the Matrix!"  
  
And so the Primes with matrixes opened up their chests and extended the Matrixes.  
  
"hey what about me?" Asked Rodimus prime.  
  
"I'll take that!" Cried the Beast Wars three Primal as he swiped Rodimus's matrix.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Whined Rodimus as the third Primal held it.  
  
The first and second Beast Wars primes looked at each other.  
  
Then the second one cheered, "Yes! We made it to a Sleeping fic!"  
  
"Wo-hoo!" Cried the other.  
  
And the glowing power of the matrix united, spinning and whirling before heading towards Mum-Rah as they fired it.  
  
Then it winked like a light bulb before disappearing.  
  
"Huh!?" The Primes all looked at their matrixes.  
  
"Oh no!" Cried the G1 Prime, "They ran out of batteries!"  
  
This was really looking like a bad thing just about now…  
  
Then the Armada Megatron came up and extended his full height, "Hey you."  
  
"What?" Asked Mum-Rah, "Me?"  
  
"Yeah, the big and stupid overgrown Smurf. I'm talking to you." Rumbled Megatron, "C'mere."  
  
"Why should I?" Asked Mum-Rah, "I'm in the middle of my speech!" As he was saying this Megatron grasped a Minicon and forcefully slapped him onto his body.  
  
Megatron rumbled, "Well allow me to interrupt you."  
  
Laserblasts flew from the Minicon and Mum-rah was forced to absorb them.  
  
"Yes! Fire your weapons at me and I will gain ultimate power! Mahahahahahah!!"  
  
Half the transformers in the room passed out.  
  
"Aw damn!" Cried Jazz from the Sleepingfics, "Somebody get that guy a breathmint!"  
  
Then one of the Movie animators spoke in his badly dubbed voice, "We must call Godzilla!"  
  
The animator removed his cell-phone and dialed a number, "Yes, we need Godzilla! What do you mean the American version is out on a holiday? Who is this!? Oh…American line. Switch me to Japanese! Yes, Prime-Minister! We need Gojira!!"  
  
Within moments Fubar had to admit the huge lizard of destruction into the dome.  
  
With a metallic scream that rivaled that of Heavy metal bands' guitars, the gigantic 80's Japan monster stomped through the crowds and rushed at Mum-Rah.  
  
Mum-Rah turned and spoke, "A Lizard would never defeat me!"  
  
Godzilla answered by breathing back radioactive fire after a rapid succession of flashes along his back.  
  
Mum-Rah absorbed this too.  
  
"Muahahahahah!!!" Laughed Mum-rah.  
  
And Godzilla passed out and fell to the ground- crushing hundreds of nameless extras in the process.  
  
"….Well that didn't work." Replied the Animator.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's try running around in circles and screaming."  
  
And so the Japanese animators did so.  
  
But just then the Sleeping fic Reflector got an idea and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Exclaimed Blaster (G1) And rushed after them.  
  
Out of panic, four transformers rushed next door and decided to rent a few Gundams.  
  
Unfortunately the prices were so high the group had to go further and try to contact the president and anyone important that could help them.  
  
Mum-Rah's laughter was causing more destruction than the energy beams Megatron was firing as guests left and right passed out.  
  
"Yes! Feel my wrath!!" Laughed Mum-rah, with bellowing green smoke flowing out of his mouth.  
  
However, oblivious to everything, Both Starscreams were calling each other names.  
  
"Sparkplug!"  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Oh that's it!" Cried the TF2002 Starscream and pointed, "Little red riding hood!"  
  
Our Starscream replied with something as dangerous, "The Red power ranger!"  
  
"That's it!" Raged the TF2002 Starscream as he began to clobber our Hero Starscream.  
  
But just then Reflector (All six…) Separated the group.  
  
They handed a long item to the Sleepingfic Starscream.  
  
The Screamer gasped in awe at the plot device not used since fic #3.  
  
"….A loaf of bread!?!?!"  
  
"Not just ANY Loaf of Bread, but THE loaf of bread!" Announced Starscream and held up the all powerful and all mighty LOAF OF DESTRUCTION!!!  
  
Armed with the powerful plot device, Starscream rushed forward.  
  
"What!?" Asked Mum-Rah as he turned and saw the flying Starscream with the Loaf of bread.  
  
Mum-Rah laughed, "You think you can defeat me with a loaf-"  
  
And Starscream made contact.  
  
A large Mum-Rah shaped hole was what was left after the minute of basking in the glory and awe-ness of the Loaf of destruction's wake that we all missed because of Budget problems.  
  
Ah well.  
  
"Now, where's that Fake Starscream?" Asked Starscream as he handled the loaf.  
  
But then Predking woke up, "Huh? Er…did I miss anything?"  
  
"Um…" Said a nearby Kup, "Not really…"  
  
"Okay." Replied Predking as he stood, stretched, and grabbed his sward, "I'm gonna go beat the hell out of something. Be right back…"  
  
Predking thundered across the room, looking up at the strange evil- shaped speakers. Then he shook his head and walked outside for a moment to beat the hell out of something.  
  
"…Well so much for the mummy-guy." Said Slapper and turned to Megatron, "What now fearless leader?"  
  
Megatron was busy staring at his Angry Armada counterpart.  
  
"So you're the moron who brought that thing in here?" Inquired the Armada Megatron.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Maybe I should mount your head on my wall…or better yet take your wings." Pondered Megatron.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Yes, I think I'll rip your beating spark from your chest as an example to all those who stand before me. How does that sound?"  
  
"…..Um."  
  
"Good. Let's start shall we?" Asked Megatron and bent down to the RID Megatron.  
  
"Hey! Big guy!" Called a voice.  
  
"Huh-?"  
  
The Loaf of Destruction soon found another connection and a Megatron impression joined the wall art.  
  
Starscream turned to Reflector, "Where did you find this?"  
  
The Decepticon shrugged and all three of him pointed to the Prop room door.  
  
"Huh. Fancy that…" Answered Starscream.  
  
Just then Norsehound entered through the door.  
  
"!"  
  
Fubar noticed him, "Er…Hi Norse."  
  
"Don't tell me…I think I can Figure it out for myself…" Replied the Author as he walked in.  
  
Before long the party was back to working order as the Build team was hired to repair the gigantic holes. Surprisingly the spirit of evil speakers still worked, and all that was needed was for somebody to plug them back in for them to get working.  
  
No one had seen Obsidian for a long time, and nobody missed him either.  
  
Not even Strika or Sleeping as they were somehow necking (With their face-masks involved it's kinda hard to explain….)  
  
And so then the party came to an end at eight the next morning.  
  
"Woa…that was fun…" Muttered Prowl (RID) With Prowl (G1) and Prowl (BW)  
  
As the party dissipated, Starscream (Sleeping's) Turned to Soundwave, "Okay, so how much would we loose this time?"  
  
"Actually I think we made more this time then we did last time…" Replied Soundwave as he checked the charts, "This time we had Mum-Rah and all that weirdness in here…so I guess it was a success…"  
  
"Good." Nodded Starscream, "Now if only I can get the opportunity to challenge my counterpart again." The Seeker frowned and vowed he would extract revenge from his mirror counterpart- even if it meant reaching up his nose to get it.  
  
"Wait a sec," Asked Starscream, "Where's Sleeping?"  
  
Soundwave looked up; "Uh…."  
  
"Never mind." Muttered Starscream, "He's probably disappeared with Strika somewhere hasn't he?"  
  
"I think Obsidian was abducted by aliens…"  
  
"Good. He was a useless flyer anyway. Now then, where's the cleanup crew!?"  
  
"What about those?" Soundwave pointed at the gigantic spirit-of-evil speakers.  
  
Starscream shrugged, "They're a nice touch. Put them back in and keep 'em."  
  
"Starscream, you realize that this place will be bombarded by fans and evil spirits wanting to use them…"  
  
"Good point. Okay, get the goon squad in here to take them out and sell them off E-bay." Starscream then named a six-figure sum for payment. Soundwave nodded and went off to order any remaining Vehicons of their duty.  
  
"Well…" Said the BW3 Megatron, "This is only the beginning. I'm sure we'll be able to do much more at the next rave…"  
  
Cryotek nodded absently.  
  
Just then several other Megatrons approached them outside.  
  
"What! Hey, You're-"  
  
The BW3 Megatron turned to the BW2 and 1 Megatrons to speak, "Yes?"  
  
"Yes!" Cheered the first BW Megatron, "I get a cool dragon body!"  
  
"Better than a giant floating head…" Muttered the BM2 Megatron.  
  
The Armada Megatron rubbed his chin, "Perhaps I should stick around…my comic and show aren't due for months…"  
  
"Yes!" Cheered the BW3 Megatron, "Now we can have true evil on our side…where's the RID Megatron?"  
  
"Oh him…er…best not to look for him." Replied the Armada Megatron.  
  
"Okay…" Replied the Dragon Megatron, "Well…maybe we should go back to my base for a little chit-chat and to assemble our troops. I feel like doing something evil tomorrow…and I need help finding a good plan."  
  
"We're in!" Chimed the other Megatrons and they left, yelling at their troops to follow.  
  
"Well…I think this was successful…." Muttered Fubar.  
  
Devestator shrugged and watched the guests leave.  
  
The Bedicons were elsewhere on cleanup duty as the people were filing out.  
  
The troop of Optimus Primes were assembled together as they were leaving the dome.  
  
"So you guys want to come back to our place? We've got plenty of room…" Suggested the RID Prime.  
  
Optimus Primal replied, "Well it's better than renting out another hotel…"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so ends another Rave party (Yay)  
  
However, for the next fic, we have some ideas…  
  
"Another Rave party? Um…How about fighting Godzilla?"  
  
"Nah." Replied Soundwave, "It wouldn't work."  
  
"Then what?" Asked Sleeping, "Wait, I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever head of the game Lacrosse?" 


End file.
